Size of an Ant
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: When Cham accidentally shrinks the Legion, they have to battle worms, beetles, other creepy crawlers and then meet with the King of the Insects. Join them on an action-packed adventure back to Legion HQ. TW/PG as always


**Title: **Size of an Ant

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Have you ever read one of my fics? TW/PG

**Summary:** When Cham accidentally shrinks the Legion, they have to battle worms, beetles, other creepy crawlers and then meet with the King of the Insects. Join them on an action-packed adventure back to Legion HQ. TW/PG as always

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **Bffl requested this fic and gave me the idea for it. Mia is Bffl's OC and is not to be confused with TheHuntresse's Mia, also known as Blood Phoenix. I'm sorry if I didn't capture Mia right (I probably sprocked it up anyway), I just wasn't sure. If you're looking for any ideas for a fic, stop by THE PLOT BUNNY ADOPTION CENTER at the LoSH forums. I wrote this for my buddies Bffl, DisasterCode7, and TheHuntresse, along with all of the other TW/PG fans and writers out there. You guys are great!

--

"CHAM!" every legionnaire in a five mile, er five inch radius exclaimed. Cham was messing around with some of Brainy's equipment and had accidentally shrunk all of the legionnaires in the room.

"Man," Kell looked up. "I never realized how big the world is," everyone glared at him. "I'm still angry, though."

"What in SPROCK possessed you to shrink us?" Timber Wolf yelled.

"It's not much of a problem for me," Violet looked at her nails and tried to grow back to normal size. "Hey!" she tried again. "I can't grow any larger," she exclaimed. Her face crinkled. "CHAM!"

"I am so sorry," Cham said. "I did not mean for this to happen…"

"Yeah, who would shrink us on purpose?" Mia took Cham's side.

"Cham," Brainy coughed.

"So, how do we grow bigger?" Phantom Girl changed the subject. Everyone looked at Brainy.

"Well," Brainy scratched his head. "If we can get to my lab, I bet I could find something to restore us to our original size," he theorized.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Mia asked. She looked at Kell. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking at my reflection," he answered as he stared at Cham's coke.

"Through Cham's soda?" Phantom Girl questioned.

"I really need to go to the bathroom," Cham said. "Can we just grow back to normal size?"

"Let's go!" Timber Wolf pushed everyone off of the couch and onto the floor. "We have work to do!"

--

"Timber Wolf," Phantom Girl looked at their surroundings. "We're outside. Weren't we supposed to be in Brainy's lab by now?"

"Um…" Timber Wolf said lamely.

"AH!" Mia screamed. "There is a giant worm over here!"

"I'll save you!" Cham morphed into a worm and started talking to some of the other worms, he morphed back into his tiny, orange self.

"Are they going to eat us?" Brainy, who was hiding behind Violet, asked.

"No…They're not. Actually, they want to roast us alive and pick our guts-"

"TMI Cham," Violet cringed. "That's gross."

"Come on!" Kell rushed everyone over to where he was standing. "We have to run away, but the worms probably already have our scent. We're going to have to roll in mud to get mask it," Kell pointed to a puddle of mud. "We don't have much time."

"Since when are you a nature-olo-gist?" Phantom Girl asked. Everyone ran to the mud.

"This is gross," Phantom Girl said as she jumped in. Everyone rolled around in the mud, Cham even morphed into a pig and started oinking.

"I think I got mud in my circuits," Brainy mumbled. The group quietly followed Kell to behind an anthill.

"Isn't it dangerous to be here?" Mia looked around. "Ants could attack."

Violet snorted. "Don't worry, ants are friendly. Especially these ones," Violet made a gurgling sound and her companions looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Emma, Gork!" Violet high-fived the ants.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kell asked. Violet rolled her eyes.

"My friends and I are lost. Can you show us how to get back to our HQ?" Violet pointed to the large building. Emma and Gork looked at each other worriedly before scuttling off.

"I don't know what's scarier- the fact that Violet just talked to ants or the worms over there," Phantom Girl pointed to the ferocious worms that coming there way.

"Run!" Brainy exclaimed. The group ran as fast as they could until they lost the worms.

"I think we lost them," Timber Wolf said in-between pants.

"I just realized that we have flight rings," Kell mentioned.

"Great," Phantom Girl said sarcastically.

"Is that a giant beetle?" Violet paled.

"What's the big deal?" Brainy asked.

"Yeah," Cham added. "I bet this one knows you too," he joked.

The beetle growled and started lashing at Mia.

"Help!" Mia said.

"Don't move," Cham said slowly as he morphed into a giant beetle and started attacking the giant beetle.

Kell, Brainy and Timber Wolf went behind the beetle and started poking it with a stick. Phantom Girl, Mia and Violet rolled their eyes and fought the giant beetle.

"You guys were a real help," Mia jumped out from the beetle's clutches as she glared angrily at the guys.

"Sorry," Cham mumbled.

"Come on, I think I see the entrance to HQ," Brainy said.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Cham moved around awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Violet added. "That's not HQ. It looks like a…castle," she said confused.

"What are we waiting for?" Phantom Girl asked. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Timber Wolf grabbed her hand to stop her from running.

"Aw!" Phantom Girl smiled. "I didn't realize you felt that way about me, Puppy!"

"Uh…" Timber Wolf started.

"That's nice you two," Kell said. "We have another crisis to worry about."

"I think we should split up, we can cover more ground that way," Brainy suggested.

"What if we permanently get lost?" Cham asked. Everyone looked at him oddly. "Yeah, I think things through, I just choose not to," he smiled.

"What now?" Mia asked. "It's nightfall. We're going to have to camp for the night," she said.

The legionnaires grunted in response. Kell and Timber Wolf made huts out of sticks, Phantom Girl and Mia found dinner, Cham made a fire and Brainy and Violet worked on mattresses and pillows.

"I'm pretty good at this," Brainy said with initial shock. Violet hit his side with a pillow. Brainy hit her back. Before long, it turned into a full-blown pillow fight.

"I wanna play!" Phantom Girl and Mia said at the same time.

"Hey! Break it up, you two," Kell separated Brainy and Violet. "Mia, Phantom Girl, you should start cooking dinner."

"Acting like Cosmic Boy much?" Mia teased as she roasted dinner.

"So, what's for dinner?" Timber Wolf stepped out of his stick-hut. "Meat?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually," Phantom Girl said as she chewed on a leave. "You have a choice. Caterpillar, dead flies or this leave," she held up each of the choices.

--

The next morning, after packing up camp, the group walked uphill towards Legion HQ.

"We've walked uphill, both ways," Brainy announced. "That's impossible!"

Cham burst out into laughter, but stopped when Kell, who was leading the group, stopped everyone.

"It looks like we'll have to go through the castle after all," he announced. "It's the only way to get back to our home," he points to the castle right in front of HQ.

"That's funny," Timber Wolf said. "I never noticed a giant sand castle right in front of HQ."

The seven comrades marched (more liked walked slowly while complaining and whining) to the castle. There, they were greeted by two giant spiders carrying spears.

"What can we help you…humans with?" the first guard asked menacingly.

"Don't you know these spiders, Vi?" Brainy asked her.

"Nope," she whispered. "These are the most menacing, evil, sadistic mini-beasts of them all."

"So the Spider King is-" Cham started.

"Don't call him that!" Violet said in a harsh whisper. "They'll-"

"You dare smear the name of our fine king?" the second guard threatened. "Take them to the dungeon!"

"Wait," Kell said slowly. "Can we just pass by here? We don't want to bother anyone."

"Too late!" the guards pointed their spears towards the legionnaires and electrocuted them.

--

"Oh," Phantom Girl moaned groggily. "Where are we?" she looked around and saw her six teammates, locked in the same room as her.

"You okay?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Yeah," Phantom Girl said. "I bet I could phase us out of here," she said to herself.

"No," Kell interrupted her thoughts. "I couldn't rip off the door with my strength. I think our powers were disabled or something."

"That would sense," Cham agreed.

"Enough chit-chat," another guard barged into the room. "The girls are coming with us," three guards took Phantom Girl, Violet and Mia.

Timber Wolf snarled. "You can't do that!" Brainy and Cham exclaimed at the same time.

"We can and we will," the guard said ominously.

--

"Bow," the girls were pushed down.

"HEY! You aren't the boss of me!" Phantom Girl got up, but lowered when a guard raised his sword.

"Just be quiet," Violet suggested.

"Is Mia up yet?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Yeah," Mia mumbled.

"Bow before me!" a thunderous voice declared. The three girl's turned towards a giant tarantula, clad in regal attire.

Phantom Girl snickered. "Let me guess, you're the spider king!" she said sarcastically.

"Silence peasant!" he bellowed. "I am the Tarantula King!" Phantom Girl rolled her eyes.

"Same difference," Violet replied.

"You dare mock me!" the king turned red.

"No, not at all, Your Buginess!" Mia added. The three girls started rolling on the floor laughing.

"LMAO, ROFL!" a random fangirl said right before she disappeared.

"You're going to pay!" Timber Wolf snarled as he ripped the door off. Cham, Brainy and Kell followed.

"I still have to go to the bathroom," Cham mumbled.

"??" Brainy said. The guys weren't expecting to see the girls cracking up on the floor.

"Um, we just need to pass by your castle," Kell started. "Can we go?" he asked as he motioned to the door.

"Fine! I don't like you anyway!" the Tarantula King sulked. "Go!"

The seven friends left immediately and flew back to the headquarters. They squeezed under the door and _Brainy's _lead to the lab. There, he found his Shrink-in-ator and put it in reverse, thus bringing the legionnaires back to normal size and restoring everyone's powers.

"Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" Mia asked Cham.

"Not anymore…" Cham answered bashfully. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"So, Timber Wolf didn't you have something to say to me?" Phantom Girl batted her eyelashes.

Timber Wolf growled as he tried to ignore the blush that was crawling up his neck.

"Aw," Phantom Girl pinched his cheek playfully.

"What are doing? Don't touch that!" Brainy exclaimed as Cham played around with one of his inventions.

"Fine," he pouted as he tossed the device onto the coffee table. A large explosion signaled that something had gone wrong.

"CHAM!" everyone yelled.

**I am fully aware that tarantulas are arachnids, not insects. I just couldn't think of a more fitting insect, so I used the tarantula, like Bffl suggested. Please leave a review!**


End file.
